Une pirate en enfer
by Portgas D. Aiko 0115
Summary: Quand Ace change de sexe et se retrouve prisonnier d'un amiral ça donne quoi ? Un OS tout mignon


… : Aïe … je suis où ?

… : Tu te réveilles enfin ma petite Ann.

La 2nde commandante de Barbe Blanche leva la tête pour voir Akainu. Elle était menottée les bras dans le dos, assise sur une chaise. Ils étaient dans une petite chambre où il y avait un grand lit, une armoire et une commode. Les murs étaient bleus et les meubles dans les mêmes tons. Elle prit peur.

Ann : Que me vaut cet honneur ?

Akainu : Je pensais que tu te ferais une joie de me revoir.

Ann : Et ça m'étonnes que tu veuilles encore me voir.

Akainu : Je me suis fait à l'idée que tu es une pirate maintenant.

Ann : Je veux vivre libre.

Akainu : Jusqu'à ce que tu te fasses capturer par Teach.

Car oui malheureusement, Ann était emprisonnée à Impel Down. L'Amiral Akainu l'avait faire mettre dans ses quartiers pour parler entre humains et non entre conflit pirate-marine. (Je précise qu'Akainu fait 1m90 et non 2m70 comme dans l'anime, ça sera mieux pour ce qui va suivre ^.^)

Ann : Cette pourriture de Teach …

Elle baissa la tête, triste.

Ann : Satch … pardonne-moi … je n'ai pas pu te venger …

Akainu s'approcha d'elle et lui releva la tête un doigt sous le menton.

Akainu : Je pourrai peut-être te libérer.

Ann : Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Akainu : Mais tu devras faire quelques chose.

Ann : Qu'est-ce que – kyah !

Akainu l'avait soulevée en la tenant par un bras et jetée sur le lit. La brune comprit ce qui l'attendait.

Ann : Non pas ça …

Elle avait été amie avec cet homme avant qu'il ne devienne amiral (bon je sais que c'est impossible mais c'est pour l'histoire alors ce sera du OCC si vous y tenez) et elle pirate mais elle prit peur. L'Amiral le vit et monta sur le lit après s'être débarrassé de son manteau puis s'approcha doucement de la pirate de feu.

Akainu : Je vais être doux ne t'inquiète pas …

Ann : Non laisse-moi …

Akainu : Mais …

Il lui chuchota à l'oreille :

Akainu : Je te veux ma belle …

Elle le regarda, étonnée et il en profita pour l'embrasser. Elle voulut réagir mais elle ne faisait pas le poids. Il libéra un poignet des menottes pour soulever ses bras et les mettre au-dessus de la pirate qui se débattait en les accrochant à un barreau de la tête du lit. Elle voulut lui donner un coup de genoux dans l'entrejambe mais Akainu avait immobilisé ses jambes avec les siennes.

Ann : Je ne suis même pas sure que tu tiendras ta promesse.

Akainu : Tu as ma parole.

Ann : Parce que tu crois que je vais me laisser faire ?

Akainu : Je ne suis pas vraiment un inconnu.

Ann : C'est tout comme.

Akainu : Bon écoute, plus vite terminé plus vite libérée, ok ?

Ann : Mais je ne veux pas !

Akainu : Tu es têtue hein ? De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix. Tu te laisses faire ou bien je me ferais un plaisir de te tuer.

La brune se calma. Elle le connaissait mais avait peur.

Akainu : Alors ?

Ann : Fais ce que tu veux de moi ça m'est égal.

Il lui chuchota à l'oreille après avoir enlevé ses gants :

Akainu : Je vais bien m'occuper de toi.

Il embrassa son oreille et la mordilla. Ann ne put retenir un gémissement et l'Amiral en sourit.

Akainu : Je vois que tu apprécies.

La pirate ne dit rien et rougit. Akainu sortit un foulard de sa poche et banda les yeux de la jeune femme sous lui avec.

Ann : Mais –

Akainu : Chhuutt … ça ne fera qu'accroître ton plaisir.

La brune ne dit rien, le colosse de lave défit son haut de bikini orange et le jeta par terre. Ann rougit violemment et se tortilla.

Ann : Non … me regarde pas …

L'Amiral sourit et approcha sa bouche de sa poitrine et posa ses lèvres sur son mamelon gauche.

Akainu : Tu es très bien comme tu es, tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça.

Il mordilla le petit bout de chair rosie et Ann réagit.

Ann : Mmh …

L'Amiral caressa ses cuisses et déboucla la ceinture surmontée d'un A puis fit glisser son short le long de ses fines jambes après avoir lâché sa poitrine. Il se leva et se déshabilla, se mettant en caleçon. Il reprit sa place et s'occupa de son téton droit cette fois ci. Il se mit entre ses jambes et reprit ses caresses sur ses cuisses. Il lâcha son mamelon et se redressa pour contempler la brune sous lui. Elle avait les joues rougies et les lèvres entrouvertes.

Akainu : *Comment on peut être aussi sexy …*

Il en profita pour lui voler un baiser puis posa son index contre son intimité sur le tissu de sa culotte.

Ann : Mnh ..

Akainu eut un sourire carnassier et fit lentement glisser le sous-vêtement le long de ses jambes. Ann les bougeait, excitée. Akainu le vit quand la brune écarta les jambes. Elle commençait à mouiller et il posa son index sur son clitoris faisant cambrer Ann.

Ann : Ah !

L'homme de lave commença à caresser les lèvres humides, faisant gémir Ann de plaisir. Au bout d'un moment il entra deux doigts en elle et la brune ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur.

Akainu : Je t'ai fait mal ?

Ann : …

Akainu comprit qu'il y avait quelque chose. Il retira ses doigts et y vit du sang.

Akainu : Ne me dis pas que … tu ne l'avais jamais fait ?

Ann : N-non …

Mais après réflexion l'Amiral comprit.

Akainu : C'est Teach qui as profité de toi c'est ça ?

La brune ne répondit pas et se mordilla la lèvre pour retenir ses larmes.

Akainu : *Quel enfoiré …*

Il retira le bandeau et la libéra des menottes. La pyro-woman mit sur le côté et se recroquevilla sur elle-même puis éclata en sanglots. Akainu en eut mal au cœur. Même s'ils ne s'étaient rencontrés que deux fois il l'aimait beaucoup et la désirait. Il la recouvrit du drap et s'assit au bord du lit, attendant.

Akainu : J'aurais dû me douter qu'il en profiterait. Désolé …

Ann : …

Il se coucha dos à la jeune femme, ne voulant pas lui faire de mal, mais elle se retourna et colla son corps nu contre celui, chaud, d'Akainu qui fut plus que surpris mais ne dit rien et la protégea de ses bras puissants puis les couvrit du drap. Ann ne dit rien et se calma puis s'endormit. Akainu en fit autant.

Il se réveilla dans la nuit et vit qu'Ann était allongée sur lui. I fut surpris et se rendit compte qu'il avait une érection. De plus son membre gonflé dans son caleçon (heureusement) était contre l'intimité de la jeune femme.

Akainu : Et merde …

Il voulut bouger sans la réveiller pour se dégager mais la pirate s'accrocha à lui et gémit dans son sommeil en sentant quelque chose de dur contre son sexe.

Akainu : *Rah la misère.*

Ann se réveilla et en se rendant compte de sa position fit semblant de toujours dormir. Akainu se dit que c'était trop beau et qu'il pourrait profiter de la brune dans son sommeil même s'il savait que c'était mal. Son index longea sa colonne vertébrale, ses reins pour arriver à ses fesses qu'il palpa un instant. Ann ne put contenir un petit gémissement. Les caresses du marine l'avaient excitée et elle le voulait en elle. Ann se redressa et plongea son regard dans celui de l'homme de lave qui fut gêné.

Akainu : Ah euh désolé !

Il allait retirer ses mains mais la brune l'arrêta en l'embrassant. Ils échangèrent un baiser langoureux. Akainu retira ses mains pour inverser les positions et lâcha les lèvres d'Ann puis alla l'embrasser dans le cou. Ann posa ses fines mains sur son torse et Akainu entra deux doigts en elle.

Ann : Mmmh …

Il lui chuchota à l'oreille :

Akainu : Ne te retiens pas je veux t'entendre …

Il fit de lents va et viens, alternant avec des mouvements de ciseaux et la brune ne put retenir ses gémissements. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa puis retira son caleçon après avoir retiré ses doigts malgré les protestations d'Ann. En voyant le membre imposant du brun elle se mordit la lèvre.

Akainu : Tu as peur ?

Ann : …

Akainu : Ann réponds-moi s'il te plaît.

Ann : Je … j'ai pas peur.

Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

Akainu : D'accord. Tu m'arrêtes si tu as mal.

Ann : Ou-oui …

Il guida son membre vers l'intimité de la jeune femme sous lui et entra en elle. Ann s'accrocha à ses épaules sous le coup de la douleur et Akainu se stoppa.

Akainu : Tu as mal ?

Ann : Ça va … passer.

Il s'occupa de sa poitrine en pelotant ses seins avec délice.

Ann : Mmh …

Il se pencha pour mordiller on mamelon gauche.

Ann : Aaah …

Akainu commença à aller et venir en elle avec douceur. La brune mit ses bras autour de son cou. Le plaisir qu'elle ressentait était bien différent d'avec Teach, ce qui était normal. Mais ressentir du plaisir avec un marine, elle ne l'aurait jamais cru.

Ann : Plus vite … aah …

Akainu : Tes désirs sont des ordres ma belle …

Ses va et viens furent plus rapides et Ann mit ses jambes autour des hanches d'Akainu pour le sentir encore plus en elle. Il lâcha sa poitrine et l'enlaça, glissant ses bras dans le dos de la jeune femme sous lui qui gémissait. Il plongea son regard de braise dans celui voilé par le désir d'Ann.

Akainu : Tu aimes ?

Ann : Ou-oui …

Akainu : Tant mieux. Je ne te voulais pas de mal en fin de compte.

Après quelques minutes de pur plaisir Ann jouit et resserra son intimité autour du sexe d'Akainu et cela eut raison de lui. Il se libéra en elle et se mit sur ses coudes pour ne pas l'écraser. Et ils reprirent leurs souffles. Akainu se retira et s'allongea. La brune vint se blottir contre lui. Ils étaient couverts d'une fine pellicule de sueur avec leurs ébats torrides. Le marine caressa son dos.

Akainu : Tu veux aller te doucher ?

Ann : Seulement si tu viens avec moi.

Il se leva, la pris dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la salle de bains où ils le refirent une fois dans la douche.

Le lendemain Akainu la libéra en cachette.

Akainu : Fais attention à toi à l'avenir.

Ann : Mais Teach est dans la nature ! Tant que je ne l'aurais pas battu l'âme de mon ami ne reposera pas en paix.

Elle baissa la tête, tristounette.

Akainu : Tu vois où ça t'as mené cette histoire ? Si tu le recroises je ne pourrais sans doutes pas te libérer une seconde fois.

Ann : Bah … si ça me permet de te revoir …

Akainu soupira et regarda la brune avec amusement. Cette gamine aura sa peau un jour.

Akainu : Ma prochaine fois ce sera sans doute quelqu'un d'autre qui t'interrogera. Je ne serais pas toujours là.

Ann : J'espère qu'on se reverra.

Akainu : Allez va-t-en avant que je ne change d'avis.

Ann : D'accord mais avant …

Elle mit ses bras autour du cou du marine et l'embrassa. Ann se sépara de l'Amiral et s'en alla. L'homme de lave soupira.

Akainu : Elle va m'achever un jour, c'est sûr.

Il rentra comme si de rien n'était en souriant. Ils se reverraient surement. Grâce à un petit morceau de sa carte de vie qu'il avait glissé dans son short avec son prénom dessus.

La brune trouva le papier et sourit. Ils allaient se revoir …

FIN


End file.
